If It's Love
by DeanBean
Summary: And if you're addicted to my love too, then we can be them two birds of a feather...Priestly and Tish, a year on.
1. And If I'm Addicted To Loving You

_AN: So this is going to be my first multi-chaptered Ten Inch Hero fanfiction. It is going to be ten chapters long and I aim to update at least twice a week._  
_I want to dedicate this to all the girls over on FanForum in the Danneel/Jensen thread - you girls rock and inspired me to do this, especially Izzychase_

_Well enough with my ramblings, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it and if you can please leave a review letting me know what you think._

* * *

It was a warm spring day in Santa Cruz, the Sun high in a cloudless blue sky, the surf the best it had been all week. Walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, Priestly and Tish had never been happier. They had been dating for almost a year now and both wouldn't be lying when they said it had been the best year they ever had.

The day that Priestly had walked into Beach City Grill, dressed in brand new clothes from Banana Republic and had asked Tish out for dinner. Of course Tish had said yes; she had always considered him to be one of her best friends whom she could trust anything with; she had always had a crush on him but never thought that anything would come of it – and she was so glad it did.

Although Priestly had kept some of his new look some of his old ways had grown to be a part of him and Tish let him know that she loved him no matter what his appearance was. His hair wasn't the same mad multicoloured Mohawks but rather a messy, dark brown style. Most of the piercings had gone apart from a few in his ears, but the t-shirts had come back and Tish now enjoyed going shopping with Priestly, attempting to find the most outrageous t-shirts they could. She even had a few of his old ones that she would wear.

Ever since that day they had been inseparable. They had all the same shifts, went out on dates all the time and on their three month anniversary they had even moved in together. Priestly's two bed apartment used to be a bachelors haven; dirty laundry threw at his feet, dishes pilling up for a few days before they were washed, bed unmade. But now since Tish moved in it was much tidier and...Well girly was the best way to describe it. Like little ornaments and chick-flick DVD's amongst his horror and action; a throw over the end of their bed that had flowers.

But Priestly didn't care about any of that – Tish may have cluttered their apartment with girly crap but she was the same Tish he fell in love with; kind, sarcastic and just fun to be with. Even though they had been dating almost a year they still had butterflies in their stomach when they brushed hands, kissed lips. Neither one had ever felt this strongly about another person before in their entire life. Sure they had their fair sure of disagreements but that was just like old times, standing in the Beach City Grill examining the pro's and con's of whatever that's days topic of discussion may be.

Walking up to the blue door of the place that was almost like a second home to the pair, Priestly pushed open the door and let Tish walk in before him, their hands still clasped together.

"Hey guys" Piper greeted from her place in one of the booths, a sketch pad in front of her, pencil smudged across her fingertips and cheeks from where she had brushed away strands of hair that had come loose from her bun.

"Hey Piper" Priestly greeted as he walked towards the back to grab an apron for himself and Tish who was grabbing a pad and pen, perching herself on the counter by the cash register.

"So, how are Noah and Julia?" Tish asked, catching the apron that Priestly threw to her.

"They're good – we had a picnic on the beach on Saturday which was really nice" Piper said a huge grin on her face.

Tish gave Piper a grin of her own, happy for her friend. She still couldn't believe how much had changed in the last year for all of them. Piper had Noah and Julia, Jen and Jeff talked to each other all the time – when he was away they were on the computer and when he was in Santa Cruz he usually hung out around the sub shop while Jen worked. Trucker and Zo were enjoying married life, taking weekend trips away and just generally enjoying each other.

And she had Priestly. What could she say, life was good.


	2. And You're Addicted To My Love Too

_So here is chapter two of, If It's Love._  
_I hope you enjoy it and leave a review letting me know what you think._The rest of the day passed quite quickly. It was a warm day so lots of customers stopping by to grab a sub and a soda before heading down to the beach to catch the waves or just simply relax. Piper had left at around noon because she had a class to take; her finals where coming up in a few weeks so she needed to make sure she was prepared. That pretty much left Priestly and Tish alone to take care of business while Trucker was off helping Zo with a new shipment of orders that had arrived in her shop – it was Priestly and Tish's duty to mind Beach City Grill.

* * *

The day had come in bursts and flurries of activity followed by a gentle calm where Tish and Priestly just enjoyed each other's company; whether it be talking and joking or just simply sitting in one of the booths, Priestly's arm thrown across Tish's shoulders as they did the paperwork together.

"Back to work" Priestly grinned at Tish as a group of young teenagers walked through the door, coming from the surf if the wet hair and sand they trailed in was anything to go by.

Tish let out a laugh as Priestly held her hand and pulled her to her feet, the pair walking behind the counter and taking their positions; Tish at the counter ready to take order's and Priestly ready to make up whatever it was they ordered.

"What can I get for ya'?" Tish asked, pen poised above the pad, looking up at the group.

Priestly watched as the young group looked appreciatively at Tish; dressed in a white tank top and green shorts with flip flops, hair loosely curled and sweeping her shoulders she looked every part the beach babe. Priestly knew that other men would always admire her – they would be blind not to. He wasn't going to say that he didn't get jealous when they did because he was her boyfriend after all and those feeling kinda came with the title, but ever since they had started dating Tish had never once looked at another man the way she looked at him and Priestly couldn't be happier.

"Four sodas, three BLT's and one veggie sub" A tall guy with long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail said, grinning at Tish.

"What size?" She asked; not even a hint of the flirtatiousness that would have been there over a year ago.

"Ten inches..." Said with what Priestly assumed was supposed to be seductive but just came across as the guy looking as if he was in pain.

"OK," Tish said as she scribbled the order down and ripped the piece of paper off, turning around to hand it to Priestly.

"Priestly will have your order soon" She said with a smile, running a hand along Priestly's arm as she walked past him to the cash register, a smile on her face.

Priestly turned and saw the astonished looks of the four faces; as if they couldn't believe someone as good looking as Tish could go for a freak like him. Priestly gave a grin before turning and grabbing what he need to get their order ready.

* * *

The rest of the day past pretty much the same – a few customers and then some time with just the two of them. It was a warm day so when there wasn't much to do Priestly dragged two sun loungers from the back and him and Tish sat out front.

It seemed like no time before they were locking up the shop for the night, making sure that everything was cleaned up and put away before they went home.

"Today would have been a great day for the beach" Tish said as she climbed into the passenger side of Priestly's car, pulling on her seatbelt before she rolled down the window.

"Hopefully it's stays this good tomorrow" Priestly said with a huge grin as he started the car and began driving towards their home. Tomorrow both Priestly and Tish had the day off – which was unusual but Priestly had persuaded Trucker and the big softie that he was; he had allowed them.

Tomorrow could possibly be one of the most important days of their life and Priestly wanted it to be perfect. He had been planning it for just over a month and he couldn't quite believe that it was almost here.

"I hope so" Tish said, twirling a piece of her hair around with her fingers.

Their apartment was only a short drive from the Beach City Grill so they were home in no time. Priestly climbed out and walked around to the passenger side and opened Tish's door to let her out and was greeted with the sight of Tish draped over the bench seat, reaching into the back.

"What are you doing?" Priestly said around a laugh, lifting an eyebrow when Tish turned her head to look at him, her hair obscuring most of her face.

"I dropped my earring, I think it fell into the back" Tish said, blowing at her hair to get it away from her eyes.

"Let me see if I can get it" Priestly said as he climbed into the car beside Tish, leaning over and stretching him arm over the seat, patting again the floor to try and feel the tell-tale sign of an earring. A few moments later and Priestly pulled his arm back, holding the small silver earring between his two fingers, smiling at Tish.

"My hero" Tish said around a laugh, pressing a kiss to Priestly lips before taking the earring and placing it back into her ear.

Priestly and Tish climbed out of the car before closing it up for the night and walking hand in hand up to the third floor where their apartment was. Tish pulled the key from her bag and opened the door granting them access to the dimly light apartment.

"Home sweet home" Priestly said as they walked over to the couch and dropped down onto it, sinking into the large, overstuffed cushions. Priestly had his arm stretched along the back of the couch with Tish pressed against his side, her head resting against his shoulder.

Priestly leaned his head to the side and pressed his lips against the top of Tish's head, and spoke against her hair, "I'm so lucky to have you"

Tish lifted her head up and turned to that she could place a soft kiss against Priestly's lips, her hand against the side of his face, "I'm lucky to have you too" she said, looking into his eyes, making sure he knew that she meant every word she said.

Getting to her feet and taking his hand Tish started pulling Priestly in the direction of their bedroom, a suggestive grin on her face.

"I'll show you how lucky"


End file.
